1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a latching arrangement provided in a mini-USB (Universal Serial Bus) type electrical connector such that the electrical connector is adapted to reliably secure to a mated port formed on an electronic or electrical device by means of the latching arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Mini-USB type electrical connectors are widely provided in newly available notebooks due to technological advancements of electronics. Such mini-USB type electrical connectors are gaining popularity due to its compactness and other advantageous electrical characteristics. However, many problems still exist in the manufacturing process and the insertion stability of mini-USB type electrical connector as detailed below.
Reliable fastening of an electrical connector in a mated port on an electronic or electrical device is very important. For example, a mini-USB type electrical connector or so-called male connector comprises an insulating housing, a conductor assembly in the housing, and a metal shroud for enclosing the housing.
However, the coupling of the connector and a port formed on an electronic or electrical device tends to become loose because, for example, there are a number of flexible cantilever snap lugs provided on the shroud and unfortunately the flexible cantilever snap lugs are not robust enough to provide a stable fastening to the coupled connector and port. As such, the connector, attached to a cable, is provided externally to the coupled device and is thus subject to disengagement in the process of pulling the cable. This can cause a poor electrical contact therebetween. It is understood that the times of plugging and/or unplugging the mini-USB type electrical connector is larger than that of a conventional electrical connector. Thus, the mini-USB type electrical connector incorporating the conventional construction cannot ensure a stable connection because the flexible cantilever snap lugs of the connector may suffer elastic fatigue after a predetermined times of use and the coupling of the connector and the port may be compromised by inadvertently pulling the cable. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of the mini-USB type electrical connector are constantly being sought.